Where the moon doesn't shine
by stop saying lol
Summary: What happens after their high school life ends? What will their last year at Ouran High School be like, can their love last? It's a silent fight between Hikaru and Tamaki, more drama, conflict and silly stuff from Tamaki.
1. Uh Oh, Trouble!

**Where the moon doesn't shine**

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That the moon doesn't move, but we do instead?" She lied softly in his guard; they were on top of some roof on some part of the Ouran High school, because that's always romantic. The school's so big she gave up on understanding the map and just use her nose to navigate. She'd smell her way back to the food court and she'll know where to go from there.

"My god Haruhi, with all the books you read, you would think this was common knowledge." He locks her in further, unconsciously resting his chin on the top of her head. So light she didn't feel a thing.

"So it doesn't move, and it's always there? Right?" she sinks in his guard even further and whispered, it was a cold night.

"No…It doesn't." Tamaki locked his eyes on the full moon, and so did Haruhi.

** December 2009, Some math classroom**

Haruhi, deep in thoughts taps the pen in synchronizing motions and hitting the table every other second. Hikaru on the other hand, with a few hours of work managed to make a very profound observation on his Math homework, the tennis court was in fact more square than rectangular.

"This is silly, when will we ever need to know how to calculate the area of a tennis court? We'll have someone doing that for us, surely." Hikaru openly explain his annoyance and that drew a somewhat shallow smile on Haruhi's face.

"Or you can do it yourself and get a grade out of it." Haruhi pressed random buttons at a great speed, almost as if she'd already knew the answer.

"Wouldn't you rather be outside? Tamaki's grandmother donated some rare flowers as a contribution to the school's new garden and they've just been planted in today. You want to take a walk and have a look?" Bright eyed, Hikaru turned from the window to the Haruhi who didn't even spare him a glace.

"Er No thanks, walking around that "garden" is equivalent to me not sleeping for three days. I appreciate the offer though. Anyway, you should continue with your…" If there is a word closer to the meaning of electrified, it would be how she felt when Hikaru's lips fell on hers, and how Tamaki felt when he just so happened to have left his books in the room and saw everything.


	2. Conflict

**Chapter 2: **Conflict

"Your Highness, I know me and Kaoru walking down the corridors can potentially cause a sex rave. But this I have to admit is a little more than embarrassing." Hikaru as ever, gracefully floated down the corridor towards the music room with his brother. But eventually cringed at the fact that Tamaki has been subconsciously emitting a vibe (some what dark and atrocious I might add) behind him all day today.

"UmHmm…" His purple eyes now violet landed on the ginger kid, his brother Kaoru, being the smart one that he is, noticed something was unpleasantly incorrect with his stare. It would probably be in his best interest to disappear right now but he stayed anyway.

"Loosen up ne? They're a relatively common way of showing affection in some parts of Europe, like France for example." Tamaki didn't know if that was intended to insult half of his nationality or was he just making up excuses.

"That was probably her first kiss, and you took it away- just like that! My poor poor Haruhi, so innocent and until she was ruined by the likes of you!" Fuming as Tamaki was, pointed to his finger in disgust and horror at Hikaru's "don't-worry-no-one-died" face, the grin was simply unbearable for Tamaki, and he eventually gave in and locked his eyes on the floor instead.

"Haru-chan!" Kaoru regained the recognition of his existence when he called out for Haruhi, who was walking the hall way with ugly books and note pads- again.

"Get up the floor's dirty." As she swift past the twins with a smile, Tamaki pitying ever so emotionally on the floor caught the corner of her eye.

**Lunch**

"Blind dates?" All except Mori-sempai jaw dropped and exclaimed. (But even Mori had a bit of a "You What" moment.)

"Yes, blind dates. It will run for one week and I thought it was a pretty clever idea for a club activity. It'd be something new for a change." Tamaki, star struck by the sudden idea of setting up blind dates for the whole school ( or by a lighting bolt that damaged his brain) proposed the idea with a slide show of pictures and a smile which they all agreed to be slightly worrying.

"We can have cakes and green tea!" Do I even have to say who said this?

"And I suppose it's nice to see less people get hurt from fighting, oh and I can save money on ear plugs too." Haruhi is seeming to buy the idea and so Tamaki nodded simultaneously with big purple eyes for quite a while.

"And money on decorations as well as time, chairs and tables are already provided so purchasing any new equipment would be unnecessary meaning our net profit would increase as a result for this week. I concur." Kayouya flashed his glasses before displaying the profit he calculated no less than a minute ago on his laptop. Everyone leaned towards the screen and stared, then shifted their eyes onto Hikaru and Kaoru who have yet to respond.

"I think-" Kaoru spoke, but stopped after realizing that his brother's voice was not in the background. "Hikaru?" A nudge he gave to Hikaru, who still sat in silent.

"It's a good idea, very mysterious indeed. Only we can decide who pairs with who- doesn't that sound exciting?" His tone confident but a little bit more than patronizing. He stood up at eye level with Tamaki, looking directly into him from a reasonably kept distance…

The rest of the room stayed quiet for a while, in fact all anyone could hear was Hunny munching away who was probably oblivious to the fact that conflict bounced off the two standing man.


	3. Blind Date Part 1

**Chapter 3- Blind Date-Part 1**

"I think pink and neon blue looks better!" argued Tamaki, in his usual "pointing vigorously until he gets what he wants" mannerism. (A very sensible and convincing argument he puts forward too.)

"I simply don't think it's grand enough! This is suppose to be a formal event for the club." Kyoya pointed his pen top towards the dressed dummy and calmly criticized the somewhat ugly design before him.

"Formal, and fun! White is so boring! You're going to start a love life, not end one. Pleeasseee!" Haruhi walked in to find Tamaki rubbing his left cheek on Kyoya's face standing next to the perfectly ironed out suit on the dummy, nothing surprising then.

"Get off already! Haruhi what do you think." Kyoya, presuming that Haruhi was still sane, struggled out these words whilst pushing Tamaki away.

"It's too bright, it hurts my eyes." It was ugly-

"Oh-" Disappointed as he was, Tamaki dropped his head and arms to the floor. Ghostly floated towards the sofa and sulked. And so, the uniform for tomorrow was changed to something a little bit more appropriate- shirt and bow tie.

**Club**

Almost every customer regular or not, was gathered in the third music room. The smiles upon their faces were a weapon for hiding their nerves and excitement. Tamaki, still convinced that his design complimented the room decoration well, adjusted his bow tie and sleeve buttons. It's always unfair how good he can look effortlessly. Hikaru especially, knew this better than anyone else.

"Haru-Chan can you do this up for me please?" Undoubtedly, Honey's mannerism accompanies his voice, eyes, and height perfectly to give an overwhelming sense of cuteness; Haruhi could not refuse, kneel and buttoned up the blonde's shirt.

"Oh! Tamaki your buttons are done up wrong." Haruhi didn't ask permission before she shot up from the floor and in front of Tamaki. Undoing his buttons in systematic motions, oblivious to the fact that Tamaki's head could explode and every inch of his muscles was suddenly tightened. "Gosh, you would think I only had to do this to Honey…" Lightly dusting his shoulders off, Haruhi pulled his tie up and gave him a smile; so affectionate and beautiful he could hardly resist smiling back. And he did, his violet eyes glittered as they narrowed to a soft, warm smile.

Unfortunately for Hikaru, his buttons were done up correctly. His leaned against the door frame and narrowed his eyes also- but this time, to a jealous, bitter face.

"If I could have your attention please, everyone. Before we start I would like to thank you all for coming and please enjoy to night." The room quieted down as Tamaki exclaimed. The hosts stood in a line beside him and eyed out to a room full of perfectly dressed ladies plus a serious case of hair gel overdose amongst the mens.

"The rules are as follows, each gentlemen would be asked to take their seats and every lady would have been allocated to their first gentlemen as prior to the event. After the first hour of dating, they will kindly bid the gentlemen goodnight and move on to their second gentlemen. So each lady will be greeted by two gentlemen tonight. The hosts will also participant in this event, so we'll see who the lucky ladies are. Although, I must make it clear that there is to be no fighting, biting, hair tiring, pushing, throwing tantrums and cheese or garlic eating (as some may find it unpleasant) during this event. And on this note, happy dating! "

The guest roared in excitement and each gentleman took their seats. As each pair start to laugh and joke across the table, the hosts too was greeted by respectable young ladies.

"Do you like cake too? What about cheese cakes? Blueberries? No Strawberries are much nicer…" Honey seem to be enjoying a deep conversation with his lady, it turns out that they share mutual love towards lemon cheesecakes.

"I see, you must be a keen mathematician… "Kyoya had a really boring conversation with his lady, so we will skip that part.

"Hikaru-senpai?" Hikaru's lady cried out, as his eyes never left Haruhi for one minute. His heart still beating with fume everytime he's reminded the way Tamaki smiled. "Hikaru- senpai are you unwell?" After numerous attempts, the brunette finally managed to caught Hkaru's attention- that is before he drifted off again.

"Sorry, did you say something sweet?" Hikaru lifted her chin in hope to regain his charm, he really has lost it.

"Hikaru-senpai seems sad, is there something on your mind that you want to talk about?" Her green eyes, every so mesmerizing stared right into his. The ginger kid still failed to believe that after years of building a mysterious reputation, he was that easily read by a stranger. Damn, Haruhi must have hurt him bad.

"No, of course not dear." Their evening carried on…

After the first hour followed a short tea break, Haruhi shook her lady's hand whilst Hikari and Tamaki kissed their lady's hand goodbye. Neither one of them interacted with each other, partly because Tamaki was so wrapped up in the thought that his idea of a blind date was a complete success; but also because Hikaru is still unhappily stuffing fruit cocktails down his throat in the changing room so he could "drown his sorrow heart". (Always has to be the dramatic one, I know.)

"Hikaru, you don't even like cocktails. What's wrong?" Kaoru, who couldn't bare the thought that Hikaru looks like some unemployed middle age man going through mid life crisis right now, stood beside him and took the cocktail away.

"Give it back, Kaoru!" Kaoru knew how much of a bad brother he would have been if he so willingly gave it back to Hikaru. So he insisted on knowing what's wrong.

"Tell me, you tell me everything so why should it be different this time?" Kaoru looked down as Hikaru stared at him in silence. It was true; the pair had grown slightly further apart ever since the ball, now approaching the end of the final year. Hikaru still refuses to tell him this problem embedded in his heart, and this broke the trust fund established between the two of them after years of practically sharing the same brain waves.

"Just give it back."

"No! Not until you-"

"GIVE IT! KAORU!" he shouted, like never before. Beneath the scary silence he could hear his brother's heart tremble and shatter onto the floor- into pieces not amendable.


	4. Blind Date Part 2

**Chapter 3**

"Let me explain-" Hikaru's feet moved as rapidly as they could, not forgetting to dodge the crowd of freakishly smiley people.

"Bit late for that now isn't it?" Kaoru was unfortunately quicker and better at dodging tipsy students pouring themselves all over each other. Eventually he was stopped by a singing man who collapsed on him, Hikaru took the second of an opportunity and flung himself in front of his brother holding up the nearly dying man shouting "I want more!".

"I'm sorry! I'm just tired-"

"No you're not, leave me alone!" said Kaoru whilst giving the drunk man a push to stay up but he only fell the other way.

"Kaoru, I honestly don't know what came over me…" Catching the falling man, Hikaru swung him the opposite way.

"Fine, then tell me now. What's really on your mind?" Kaoru grabbed their drunken guest by his two arms and stood him up right, his eyes demanded an answer from Hikaru.

"I-" To be fair, Kaoru gave him a good three minutes. Hikaru still didn't give a satisfying answer, and so Kaoru let loose of their guest and pushed him towards Hikaru who, god forbid, caught him in time and watched his brother disappear back into the crowd.

He handed the guest over to the bouncer and made his way towards the garden. Hikaru recollected his thoughts by the fountain…

"Hikaru!"

"Hikaru!"

"For Heaven's sake Hikaru, we're starting now, come on!" When he made sense of everything the warmth of Haruhi's hands sent a tiny little electric shock which travelled from his finger tips all the way to his heart.

"Haruhi-" His eyes, somewhat innocent gazed upon the sweet and curious face of Haruhi. She left his hand dangling between them as she attempts to pull him away.

"Yes?" Slightly concerned she stared into Hikaru's concerned face; herself too showed an extreme level of worry simply because she has never seen him pull such a face.

The staring and confusion filled the air under the silent moonlight. The train of thoughts in Haruhi's head cannot help steering towards the idea that Hikaru might actually be very depressed, something bad has happened so there is a high chance of him hurting himself, or worse, commit suicide.

Hikaru on the other hand failed to even board his train of thoughts, random sparks of ideas sprung into his mind. Some telling him to withhold and suppress his emotions and feelings towards Haruhi as much as possible, others urging him to speak his mind… well heart, and there might be a chance that she liked him back.

"Haruhi-" Hikaru took advantage of their linking arms and pulled Haruhi towards his chest.

**The event in the third music room**

"She got kidnapped, that's it. KIDNAPPED!" Tamaki was tearing his hair out over how Haruhi has gone missing for thirty minutes- it was obviously a very big concern these thirty minutes as Tamaki was running all over the place.

"In this place? Please-" Kyoya always did a very good job at pointing out how illegitimate Tamaki's arguments were. "She probably just haven't found Hikaru yet."

"Ummhmm, Tama-Chan, don't worry ne, Haru-Chan is very good at protecting herself-" And don't we all know it. Tamaki wiped two distinct lines of flowing tears dry, and nodded with a sob.

Kaoru on the other hand sat in utter silences, one arm across the back of the couch. He looked over his arm as he turned his head towards the right; he stared beyond the floor length window knowing perfectly well where Haruhi and his brother were. If for any reason Hikaru ever doubted how well his brother could read his mind, it would mean that Hikaru has stopped reading his.

With his knuckle under his chin, Kaoru spared the view outside the window a disappointed glare.


End file.
